Just For You
by Albions-Queen
Summary: A relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy was never going to be easy. But if love was easy, it wouldn't be as special. Draco's family life is complicated, and the impending war only makes things worse, but he finds an unlikely companion in Hermione Granger. Rated M for smut (even if it is very poorly written)
1. His Forever

**This is my first time writing a dramione, and my first time writing smut.**  
**Hope its not to terrible.**  
**As it stands there will be 4 chapters or 5k words in total.**

**Oh and i dont own anything Harry Potter related :(**

Half-asleep, the feeling of his calloused fingers tracing shapes on the back of my neck makes me shiver. I reach behind me and pull his hand down and hold it to my chest, above my heart.

"Yours" I mumble, "Yours forever".

I feel his naked body move closer to mine. He lays butterfly kisses in the spaces between my shoulders mumbling about the smoothness of my skin. His fingers start to gently caress my nipples as he moves ever closer.

"_This needs to stop, if I get much closer; you will get hurt."  
My world stopped. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want me.  
"You don't want me." It wasn't a question, but I had to say it aloud as to confirm it.  
His gaze intensified and he growled in anger.  
"I'll always want you Granger, that's the problem".  
"If you want me, then take me. I'm yours".  
That was the first time. In a classroom over the desk, he took me, he made me his. His forever. But no matter how hard I pull he still pushes me away. His body may get close but part of him is far away. In a place that I just can't reach._

I feel his hardness as it nudges against my upper thigh. Slightly more awake now I let go of this hand which is now pulling on my hard nipples, and reach behind to grab him. He sighs, his head between my shoulder blades as I guide him into me.  
We rock slowly, moaning each other's names as we make love for the second time tonight.  
He withdraws himself from me and I feel an emptiness I only ever feel when he's not near. In one fluid movement he rolls me over so I'm lying on my front. He then props up my ass with a few pillows. Turning my head round I see an almost devilish smile. He grips my shoulders and plunges his whole length back into me. I moan loudly, feeling completely filled. In an instant he pulls back out and plunges in again. He pulls out once more, making me wait this time. Overcome by lust I push myself back up against him. He lets out a low growl and rakes his fingers down my back. 'That will mark' I thought to myself. We finally fall into a rhythm, much rougher than before.  
"I won't last much longer" he pants. With one final thrust he collapses on my back.  
We come together screaming each other's names.

I wake up to find his eyes staring right at mine. I smile and he smiles back. That smile is reserved just for me.

"Hermione I have to go" Draco run's his fingers through his white blonde hair.  
"Mmm?" I roll over bringing the white sheets over with me. I wrap them around me like a make-shift dress. As draco reaches for a sock he casts his eyes over me. Realising my hair must be a mess I fail in an attempt to straighten out my hair with my fingers.  
"He's calling, you know if I could stay…" I have to think about what to say. I don't want to make this any harder for him.  
"Go Draco, it's fine. I understand".  
I see the look on his face and know I've said just what he needed to hear.  
As much as I hated myself for it I knew I had to let him go. It's knowing where he's going and the danger that he puts himself in that makes it so hard to let go.  
"I'll be fine." He says to reassure me, sometimes I think he can read my thoughts.  
"Promise?" I ask.  
"Promise" he whispers in my ear.  
I turn to watch the door as I watch him leave. And I know that he'll come back. Draco never breaks a promise.

DRACOS PoV

I watch her as she sleeps. Hermione Granger - my personal poison. Doesn't realise how much pain she causes me. I want her more than I've ever wanted anything and I have her. But she can't have me. She can never have me. As if to remind me where my loyalties lay my arm starts to itch.  
'Good timing' I think to myself.  
I watch her nose crinkle as she slowly opens her eyes. She smiles and I smile back. When she's happy she makes me happy.  
'Stop being such a sap, you need to go'.  
"Hermione I have to go". I start pulling on my clothes that have been thrown about the bedroom floor.  
'Focus on the clothes, make very little eye contact. Makes it easier'.  
I turn around to pick up a sock on from her side of the bed and see her with the sheet wrapped around her. Her messy curls roll down her shoulders. She looks gorgeous. The look in my eyes must make her self-conscious as she tries to straighten the hair with her fingers.  
The itching on my arm intensifies to almost a pain. I need to get out and quick, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. Guilt. I need to make her feel guilty about wanting me to stay.  
"He's calling, you know if I could stay…" I trail off. I hope it sounds convincing. 'Of course it does, you want to stay' my heart reminds me.  
"Go Draco, it's fine. I understand". I feel like a weight has been lifted. She is telling me to go. I see her looking conflicted about telling me to go and immediately feel responsible.  
"I'll be fine." It was out before I could stop and think about what to say.  
"Promise?" She asks.  
Of course I can't promise that. If the dark lord knew that feelings were involved he'd kill both of us.  
"Promise". I hope its convincing. Before she can notice I'm lying I go to kiss her.  
I feel her hands around my head at the same time as I feel the intense searing pain that runs down my arm. I tell I need to go and try to pull my head away. She lets go and I feel her eyes on me as I walk out the door.

As soon as I'm out I walk to the apparition point that is open to all students. I apparate to the agreed meeting point to be greeted by Voldemort. I breathe deeply and get into 'the zone'.

"What took you so long? You should have come straight away" Voldemort inquired, his impatience noticeable._  
_"Stupid Clingy Mudblood wouldn't let go. Kept spouting some nonsense about love". I hated speaking about Hermione that way, but I had to for both our sakes.  
"Ah yes, Hermione Granger. I'm glad you could gain her trust Draco. Your father was so sure you'd be able to do it. So are you ready for the next stage of the plan?"  
"Always ready. I'm ready to do your bidding" I answered.  
'Please don't make me have to hurt her anymore than I already am' I pleaded with the gods 'I don't think I can'.  
"Come then Draco, we have much to discuss" Voldemort started walking down a long corridor and I knew I had no option but to follow.

**Please review - it makes me smile. Unless you flame me, then i cry into my pillow.**  
**So yeah, Draco is a bit conflicted. The best bit is in the next chapter.**

**Oh and the prompt is a bit of a spoiler but it was :**

_**"I'd even join the bad guys. Just for you."**_


	2. Muggle-born not Mudblood

**Hi i still don't own HP :(**

**Oh and there's a mention of violence in this chapter i did't want to go into detail cos it upsets me.  
I apologize for my terrible writing skills...**

**This is a filler chapter that I wrote just to give a bit of introduction to Draco's character. This is featuring a young Draco. This isn't the planned second chapter, which will be up on Monday next week.  
****I've decided to release the planned chapters on Mondays and then put out small filler's to give a bit of backstory on Thursdays.**  
Thanks for the Review Devi it's kind of what inspired me to write this bit.

"_We must always pity the Muggles. They do not have the intelligence that we do, as such they cannot learn magic like we can. However they have this power called electricity. It means they can control lightning and make it do what they will. They can make people appear in small boxes for their entertainment. They can also talk to people on the other side of the world using small pieces of metal." Narcissa told her son.  
"How does it work mummy? I want to watch the small people."  
"I don't know Draco; it must be a form of magic that we haven't discovered yet. Maybe one day you can be friends with a Muggle-born and they can show you."  
"What's a Muggle-born?"  
"It's a special witch or wizard whose parents don't know magic"  
"You mean a Mudblood mummy. They're called Mudbloods. And you don't be nice to the Mudbloods. They don't deserve our attention. That's what father said"  
"Draco! You must never call them Mudbloods it's very mean, and if you want to be friends with them you can. If you ever see a Muggle-born you say hello."  
"Narcissa what is the meaning of this". Lucius entered the room. His eyes seemed to grow darker as he walked towards his wife and son.  
"Quick Draco, that's enough stories for you, run to bed now." Narcissa took the boy off her lap and pushed him in the direction of the door.  
"But Mummy-"  
"Now Draco." His father's voice bounced off the walls making it seem louder.  
Draco ran out the room pulling the door behind him. 'Now I can peek through the keyhole' he thought. Draco put his eye to the hole to see what was happening. He quickly pulled his head away when he saw what was happening.  
"You. Do. Not. Disobey. Me." Lucius said, punching his wife between each word. "My son will not sympathise with the filth, and you will not encourage him to."  
Not knowing what to do Draco ran up to his room, hoping to forget the whole incident. The little boy swore he would not forgive his father for what he had done. Draco never got another story._

"Right Draco and what do you do if you see a Mudblood?".  
"Say Hello?" the young boy asked.  
These small ways of defying his father gave Draco a sense of victory.  
"No Draco. You only ever be nice to the purebloods. Mudbloods are filthy; they have been raised by Muggles and do not deserve the attention of people like us" This had become a mantra. I would make Draco repeat it every night before bed, but my son just wasn't picking it up. My stupid Mudblood-sympathising wife had got it into my son's head that it was okay to be nice to Muggles and their magical offspring.  
Draco was due to start Hogwarts in a few days and I'm beginning to run out of time. I've tried really hard this week to turn Draco into my son, not his mother's. I took him shopping and showed him what it really means to be a Malfoy. I bought him gifts that only rich people like us can afford. I need him to know right from wrong. For it has come to my attention that the 'boy who lived' is joining Hogwarts this year and I need Draco to be his friend. We can't let him fraternize with the Mudbloods and the Traitors. He must be "one of us".

It was the night before I was due to leave for Hogwarts. All week my father had been with me. He took me shopping for my robes and we got my wand sorted. It was interesting to see the reactions of normal people to my father. I don't see him often, he's always at work or in his study, but when we were out together I could see people were stopping to look at us. I never got this kind of attention when I was out with my mum. I missed my mum. It had been many months since I got to spend an afternoon with her. My father made me spend time with other children my age instead. It was usually only two complete idiots but occasionally a girl would come to play. There was four of us; me, Crab and Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Of all of them Pansy was probably the only one I could consider my friend. My father was quick to remind me that I would not be able to spend a lot of time with Pansy because she was a girl and she would sleep in the girl's dorm when we got to Hogwarts. Hence I spent most of my days sitting in a stuffy room making idle conversation with fat idiot and skinny idiot.

I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. Months on end without having to see my father, it will be great. I was intrigued to see the boy who lived. I had managed to get hold of the paper this morning on my way to Kings Cross and the front page was filled with information about him, no pictures though. Two facts from the article had peaked my interest 'Did you know he has been raised by muggles', 'did you know that he has a lightning bolt scar'. I wondered if he knew the secrets of the small box people. It was no surprise to me that he was coming as my father informed me last night over dinner. He made it clear to me that I was to be his friend, I was to show him that being a pureblood was right and being a Mudblood was wrong. I'm torn about what I'll actually do. I don't want to anger my father in case he does something to my mum, but I don't want to be his puppet. I won't be his puppet.

Arriving at the platform my father quickly pushes me towards Crab and Goyle and then wanders off to see their parents. Our fathers all stand in the corner of the platform as I suggest we get on the train and find a carriage. Crab and Goyle get on the train and I turn around to have one last look around, trying to remember how it felt to be leaving my fathers grasp. I watch as a ginger kid comes onto the platform. He walks up to a kid with messy black hair and glasses and starts to talk. I know that the ginger kid is a Weasley. I've already learnt the names of all the purebloods, traitors included, at my father's insistence. I take one quick look at my father to fuel my hatred for the next few months and I see him look at the messy kid hanging out with the Weasleys. He looks at me as tilts his head towards the group. "Him" he mouths.  
I pretend not have noticed and get on the train, to look for Crab and Goyle.  
I need time to prepare for my introduction to the Potter child.

**Right so last time i kinda used this bit to give a bit of a spoiler so i'll do the same again this time.  
****this is a BIG spoiler.**

**"My father always told me you were the bad guys. But i love you Hermione and I'd join the bad guys, just for you".**


End file.
